


팬 (Fan)

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 1 (TaeIl Edition) [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Yuta es un fan del solista coreano Moon TaeIl y lleva esperando demasiado tiempo un concierto de su ídolo en tierras niponas.





	팬 (Fan)

            Nakamoto Yuta llevaba cuatro años esperando por el momento en el que su ídolo favorito hiciera un _tour_ en Japón y pisara su ciudad natal, Osaka, para poder ir a verlo; cuatro años en los que había ahorrado todo lo que había podido y más para poder ir a ese supuesto concierto que algún día sería realizado; cuatro años en los que su amor y devoción por Moon TaeIl no habían parado de crecer porque aquel cantante de rock surcoreano lo era todo para él. A lo largo de aquellos años, el chico había pasado por baches emocionales intensos y lo único que había sido capaz de aislarlo de todos los problemas había sido la música de aquel muchacho, por eso, Yuta lo tenía en un pedestal y por eso, había hecho todo lo posible cuando salieron las fechas de su _tour_ por tierras niponas, por conseguir una de las mejores entradas.

 

            En el día del concierto, Yuta todavía seguía sin creerse que finalmente hubiera conseguido una de las mejores entradas para ver el espectáculo, muy cerquita del escenario, y que encima con ésta también podía acceder al _high-touch_ con el cantante. Si Yuta estaba encantado y excitado por el concierto, porque iba a vibrar muchísimo con el _show_ , todavía lo estaba más, además de nerviosísimo, por poder conocerlo en persona, por poder verlo a escasa distancia y por poder tocar sus manos. Su corazón latía tan rápido y tan fuerte que estaba seguro de que alguna de las miles de muchachas en la fila que lo rodeaban, lo estaría escuchando latir.

 

            Había visto muchas veces a TaeIl en la televisión, aquellas veces que había pasado por el país para algún concierto en Tokio, conciertos a los que Yuta no había podido ir debido a la mala situación económica que experimentaba su familia; muchas más veces lo había visto en la pantalla de su ordenador portátil o de su teléfono móvil en todo tipo de programas, en sus vídeos musicales o en las actuaciones promocionales. Lo había visto tantas veces desde que el cantante había debutado Yuta estaba seguro de que podía reconocer cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo porque sin darse cuenta de ello las había ido memorizando poco a poco… pero a pesar de que Yuta lo había visto tantas otras veces a través de una pantalla, verlo en persona, en vivo y en directo, fue como verlo por primera vez.

 

            Moon TaeIl era tan alto, tan guapo, tan encantador… él solo llenaba el escenario moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras cantaba las letras de sus canciones más representativas, aquellas que Yuta se sabía de memoria y que no dudó en cantar, gritándolas, tratando de que su voz le llegara al cantante, aunque algo como aquello era totalmente imposible.

 

            Después de que su ídolo cantara su última canción _‘Without You’_ y se despidiera de sus fans en japonés, aquellos que tenían la entrada más VIP y con la que se accedía al _high-touch_ fueron llamados aparte para que formaran otra fila cerca de la salida del recinto en el que había sido celebrado el concierto, pero todavía dentro de éste. Yuta estaba cada vez más nervioso porque el momento en el que iba a tener a su ídolo muy cerca estaba a punto de llegar y sentía que como aquello no terminara pronto acabaría dándole un síncope y se lo tendría que llevar una ambulancia, haciendo que su sueño de tocar a Moon TaeIl no pudiera cumplirse. Por ese motivo, Yuta trató de controlarse y serenarse durante los minutos que tuvo que esperar junto a las demás fans a que el cantante saliera del _backstage_.

 

            Yuta sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho cuando comenzó a notar la excitación de las personas que lo rodeaban, sabiendo que eso significaba que él andaba muy cerca. Apenas le había dado tiempo a tratar de tranquilizarse cuando lo vio aparecer por su lado, sonriendo y saludando educadamente a todos los que se encontraban allí esperándolo y el chico se tuvo que poyar contra la pared para no caerse redondo al suelo. Moon TaeIl tenía una sonrisa tan preciosa y encantadora que verla en persona y a escasos pasos de distancia le había hecho muy mal a su corazón.

 

            El tiempo que estuvo en la cola se le hizo demasiado eterno a pesar de que la fila avanzaba bastante rápido en realidad… pero Yuta estaba tan nervioso que sentía que el tiempo no corría igual que siempre, sino mucho más lento de lo que era normal. Para cuando llegó su turno, sus piernas temblaban tanto que sentía que no iban a sostener el peso de su cuerpo durante más tiempo y su corazón latía ensordecedoramente en sus oídos; y cuando alguien del staff le dio la indicación para que se acercara a la mesa en la que Moon TaeIl lo esperaba a él, sentado y con una gran sonrisa, el chico sintió que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento.

 

            Yuta estaba a punto de cumplir su sueño y pudo ser eso lo que finalmente le dio las fuerzas que necesitaba para hacer que sus piernas se movieran y avanzar hasta su ídolo, mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos castaños, para después alzar sus manos y tocar con sus palmas las de Moon TaeIl, entrelazando sus dedos durante algunos segundos.

 

            —Eres el primer chico que veo aquí —le dijo el cantante en su idioma, haciendo que Yuta abriera sus ojos como platos porque le estaba hablando directamente a él—. Me alegra mucho que seas mi fan.

 

            Y tras decir aquellas palabras y dejar a Yuta en las nubes, el cantante finalmente deshizo la unión de sus manos y Yuta tuvo que dejar paso a la siguiente persona que esperaba por cumplir el sueño de cualquier fan.

**Author's Note:**

> Básicamente, todas y cada una de las reacciones que tiene Yuta con respecto a TaeIl están basadas en mí y en la forma en la que reaccionaría si en algún momento de mi vida me llegara a encontrar con algún miembro de NCT.


End file.
